justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiss and Tell
| vocalprod = Kuk Harrell / Travis Harrington (assistant) | vocalrec = Kuk Harrell / Travis Harringtonn (assistant) }}“'Kiss and Tell'” is a song by Justin Bieber. It is featured as an iTunes and Japanese bonus track on ''My World 2.0''. Audio Justin Bieber - Kiss And Tell. -Lyrics- Lyrics (Yeah, J-J-J-J-B, yeah, whoa oh, whoa noo) Now I can see it girl You aint gotta say nothing Your lips are calling me Like they wanna do something I feel the chemistry Yeah you're into me A little kiss is a definite possibility Seen you a couple times Had a couple conversations Since you've been on my mind Had a couple observations Like you're a fly chick You could be my chick Play by the rules and you can get what I give Just keep it quiet; keep it on the hush And what we do keep it just between us I don't wanna see you tweet about J.B. cause The only people that should know is you and me so Baby I know that you're cool with rocking with me But I can't have you telling everybody You got me all twisted with your lips like this So tell me, tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell? Tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell? Tell me are you gonna kiss me Then tell everybody? Now she got me twisted with your lips girl Are you gonna kiss and tell? It's confidential, no one has to do with it But you and me girl Telling would ruin it Don't need that TMZ All in our privacy Use them lips for kissing girl If you wanna ride with me And if you wanna tell somebody Then we can call the whole thing off; no problem You can go your way, and I'll go mine But I'd rather spend a little time with you, yeah Just keep it quiet; keep it on the hush And what we do keep it just between us I don't wanna see you tweet about J.B. cause The only people that should know is you and me so Baby I know that you're cool with rocking with me But I can't have you telling everybody You got me all twisted with your lips like this So tell me, tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell? Tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell? Tell me are you gonna kiss me Then tell everybody? Now she got me twisted with your lips girl Are you gonna kiss and tell? Tell, said are you gonna kiss and tell? Tell, said are you gonna kiss and tell? Tell, said are you gonna kiss and tell? Kiss and tell, oh Don't tell your homies Don't tell your mama Don't tell your girlfriends That'll start some drama Stay off that Facebook I'll treat you real good You keep this private And you can get what I give Baby I know that you're cool with rocking with me But I can't have you telling everybody You got me all twisted with your lips like this So tell me, tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell? Tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell? Tell me are you gonna kiss me Then tell everybody? Now she got me twisted with your lips girl Are you gonna kiss and tell? Kiss and tell, whoa oh I'm not about that If your gonna kiss and tell Oh no no no If your gonna kiss and tell If your gonna kiss and tell That's not me References Category:Songs Category:Teen pop songs Category:R&B songs Category:My World 2.0 songs Category:Bonus songs